Back to Faith SYOT
by Kristy LeeKl
Summary: Panem has been without faith in God too long. One girl is determined to bring it back. SYOT! 19 Slots open. Please submit. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

**Back to Faith (Prologue)**

 **A/N I do not own the rights to either book.**

A ruler slapped on Goffie Sherwood's desk, waking her up.

"Ms. Sherwood, if you have the time to sleep, then you have found the time to study oak identification ahead of time. Please tell us the difference between Overcup Oak and Scarlet Oak."

The class looked at her expectantly. Goffie slowly stood up and answered, "Um…isn't one of them edible?"

The class tittered in amusement.

The teachers hushed them and continued, "Which one?"

Goffie hesitated. She hated being put on the spot like this. "Um….Scarlet Oak?"

The teacher sneered, "Congratulations, Ms. Sherwood. You just poisoned yourself."

The class laughed again until the bell rang to let them out of class.

Her father was there when she came home. He had spent the day carving trimming for the new woodshed that was being built in town.

"What did you learn today, Gof?" her father asked.

Goffie sighed and gave him the summary. "Well, today, we continued the history of District 7 in Panem History, tree strength in Physics, Pythagorean Theorem in Geometry, and oak identification in Botany."

"That is a lot," her father said while wiping the sweat from his brow. "I hope you have enough energy for another Bible lesson tonight."

Her father took the family Bible out from its hiding place under the floorboard. The cover was ragged and pages were falling out. As far as Goffie and her father knew, it was the only one in existence. This book is considered contraband.

"Tonight, we will continue the story of Joseph, son of Jacob," her father began.

Goffie remembered that he was the favorite son of his father, but his brothers hated him. "Did his brothers ever hurt him?" Goffie asked.

Her father started reading.

 _And his brethren went to feed their father's flock in Shechem. And Israel said to Joseph, Do not they brethren feed the flock in Shechem? Come, and I will send thee to them. And he said to him, Here am I. And he said to him, Go, I pray thee, see whether it is well with they brethren, and well with the flocks; and bring me word again. So he sent him from the vale of Hebron, and he came to Shechem. And a certain man found him, saying, What seekest thou? And he said, I seek my brethren: tell me, I pray thee, where they feed their flocks. And the man said, They have departed hence: for I heard them say , Let us go to Dothan. And Joseph went after his brethren and found them in Dothan. And when they saw him afar off, even before he came near to them, they conspired against him to slay him. And they said one to another, Behold, this dreamer is coming. Come now therefore, and let us slay him, and cast him into some pit; and we will say, Some evil beast hath devoured him; and we shall see what will become of his dreams. And Reuben heard it, and he delivered him from their hands: and said, Let us not kill him. And Reuben said to them, Shed no blood; cast him into this pit that is in the wilderness, and lay no hand upon him; that he might deliver him from their hands, to bring him back to his father._

(Gen 37 : 12-22)

Goffie was shocked. "They hated him enough to want to kill him?! But they are family!"

Goffie's father nodded solemnly. He took a deep breath and said, "There are people like that in the world. Children want to kill parents, parents wanting to kill their children, and even siblings want to kill each other." He cracked a smile. "What else did you notice, Gof?"

Goffie thought for a moment. This is such a grim tale. Then she thought about Reuben. "Reuben, the eldest, didn't want to hurt Joseph!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Goffie! Even though his brothers wanted what was immoral, Reuben chose to be moral. There are people like Reuben in the world, too." He closed the book and put it back in its hiding place.

Goffie yawned, "That was a good lesson tonight. I hope we can get through the whole Bible soon!" Her eyelids started to droop. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight, Dad! I love you!

Her father smiled, "I know we will finish it. Goodnight now! I love you!" As soon as he turned away, he let his smile fade. He honestly wasn't sure if they could read the whole Bible together. Tomorrow is the Reaping.

Goffie's father went to his bed and knelt down to pray, "Lord, please watch over Goffie tomorrow. If it be Your will, please do not let her be reaped. I ask this in Thy Son's holy name. Amen."

 **A/N I know that the verses lacked grammar, but it is how it is written in Webster's version (I looked through my Bible app and used the first version I saw).**

 **Now for the surprise: This is an SYOT! The form and tribute list are on my profile. The deadline is May 31st. Slots still open by then will be Bloodbaths. I hope to update at least weekly.**

 **Update: I am so sorry! I thought the tribute form was up on my profile! I fixed it and extended the deadline to June 30. Please submit!**


	2. Trouble at the Gamemaker's Center

President Snow was just dreaming about playing with his granddaughter when he woke up with a start. The light on the wall was flashing red while sirens blared in his ears.

An announcement came over the intercom. "Mr. President, sir? We have a situation down at the Gamemaker's Center."

President Snow grumbled as he rolled out of his bed. _This had better be good_ , he thought. _If not, I will have to poison somebody. Do I have enough cyanide left?_

Down in the Gamemaker's Center, the Head Gamemaker, Thaddeus Filtch, was desperately trying to turn off the alarm. "Please," Filtch commanded, "turn that blasted siren off! If the President knew about this trouble, my head would be on the line!"

A few of his men were running around trying to find the switch to turn the alarm off. Others were working frantically at their computers trying to regain control of their work.

This was all in vain. Two minutes later, President Snow stomped in the room. He looked very agitated at being woken up at 1 in the morning. However, with a deathly calm voice he asked, "Why was I interrupted in my sleep to come down to the Gamemaker's Center for a situation that is your job to handle, not mine?"

Filtch swallowed hard. _Whoever called the President down here is definitely getting fired. I bet it was Tartus! He was always wanting my spot as Head Gamemaker!_ Aloud, he said, "We are very sorry to disturb you, sir. The new program we are using to create mutts has worked a little too well. The mutts seemed to have developed sentience." Filtch paused and thought about how he can make the situation sound like he was still in control and would be a good reason for the President to be here. Finally, he said, "We were wondering if you would prefer it this way?"

President Snow raised his eyebrow. Although he was still upset about being woken up this early, this did provide a unique opportunity. He sighed and said, "So long as they make for a good show, go ahead."

The President turned around and walked out the door back to bed. Filtch breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm not fired!_ To his people, he announced, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we need to get back to work and make sure these mutts are sentient but still under our control." The gamemakers went back to work reigning in their new, uncontrolled creations. Since the Reaping is later today, the whole room has a long night ahead of them.

 **A/N I still have 22 slots open. The tribute form is on my profile page. The deadline is June 30. Please submit!**


	3. District 1 Female

D1 Female

The alarm rang throughout the spacious room. The pink, silk covers shifted on the canopy bed as Priscilla O'Nality groggingly picked up her head. She checked her clock. It was 5 am. With limp arm, she slammed the snooze button. _Why do the Reapings have to be so early?_ she wondered.

One of her maids walked in. "Miss O'Nality, it is time to wake up. The Reapings are today, and you have to get ready."

Priscilla opened the slits of her green eyes and glared at the maid. "Filthy Twelve! You think I don't know that?! I will get up when I want! You can't tell me what to do!"

She sat up and threw her pillow at the maid. The maid gave a little shriek and ran out. Unfortunately, this made Priscilla fully awake now. There was no going back to bed.

With a little huff, Priscilla got out of bed and opened her cedar wardrobe. _Those hot guys in the Capitol have to notice me!_ she thought as she pulled out her skimpiest black dress. She threw it on and added a diamond tiara to her long blonde hair and black Tirana shoes to the mix. _I look better than when I won those beauty contests five years in a row!_

Satisfied, she tromped downstairs. Her mother and father were in the den watching the Capitol broadcast.

"Mother, Father, look at me!" She twirled in her dress. The bottom of her dress hardly covered her legs, and she loved it.

"It's nice, dear," her parents said without taking their eyes of the television.

Priscilla huffed and walked around the couch to be in front of the TV. "I said look at me!" She twirled again, but her parents looked around her at the news on TV.

She sighed, slumping her shoulders. _Why should I be surprised? They never notice me._

She left the house (although it be technically called a small mansion) and walked down the paved road to town square. This was quite a walk, considering 1) the rich part of District 1 was a bit secluded from the rest of the district and 2) Tirana shoes are more of fashion shoes than walking shoes.

By the time Priscilla got to the town square, the sun was starting to peek out on the horizon. She used this light to find the check-in line. The line in front of her wasn't very long. _How rude! These other people are making us wait on them!_ She looked back at the town at the crowd that was _not_ there.

Priscilla was the first one in the 15 year-olds section. She stood there tapping her foot until Anita Glomgold came to her section wearing a dazzling silver dress. _This girl is trying to outdo me! She won't get away with it!_

Anita turned to Priscilla. "Hi, Priscilla! You look nice today!" Anita said with a chipper attitude.

Priscilla faked a smile and said, "Hi, Anita! You too! Although, you do seem to have a loose thread on your shoulder. Let me help you." With that, Priscilla gently picked up the thread, then yanked it with all her might. Anita's dress quickly became unraveled. Anita burst into tears and ran to another part of their section, hiding herself among some late-comers. Priscilla yelled out, "That's what you get for wearing an Andosia to a Tirana section!" She stood there laughing until the escort Athena Hartnell took the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, to the District 1 Reaping for the 81st Hunger Games. I know everyone is excited to get the festivities started, but first, a word from our wonderful, merciful President Snow!" Athena quipped before turning to face the screen with the rest of the crowd.

In the crowd, Priscilla gave a yawn. _Why can't they hurry up with the video? They are acting like we've never heard this speech before. Get on with the Reapings!_

Finally, the video was over. Athena turned back to the audience. "Now the time has come to select our glorious male and female tributes to represent District 1! As always, ladies first." Athena walked to what looked like a giant fishbowl full of slips of paper with the girls' names on them. She picked up the top name, for it was pointless to do an actual Reaping in this district. "Jem-."

Priscilla couldn't wait any longer. "I volunteer as tribute! Out of my people!" She pushed and shoved the other girls as she made her way to the center aisle up to the stage.

Athena smiled and said, "The procedure states-"

"I don't care what procedure states! I am Priscilla O'Nality, and I am the female tribute for District One." _Maybe my parents will notice me now_. She looked through the crowd for her parents. She caught sight of them, but they were busy talking to their friends. _Sigh._

 **A/N I really didn't want to do chapters for individual tributes, but since I didn't have any completely full Districts, it's what I had to do. There are still 21 slots left. The tribute form and list are on my profile. I prefer PM, but I will take reviews too. Please read and review!**

 **To make this a little more fun, review or PM the answer to this question: Which Bible verse does this tribute need to hear?**


	4. District 5 Female

A warm wind blew across the roofs of District 5, causing Twyla Zahavyin's green eyes to flutter open. _Did I really fall asleep up here? What happened last night?_ Twyla racked her brain until her mother, no, step-mother Gisele called from inside the house.

"Stupid girl! Get your butt down here and make me some breakfast! It better be a big one since you did miserably last night!"

Twyla groggily sat up, gradually remembering what happened last night, probably with the help of Gisele's outburst.

 _Let's see…I made some turnip soup with some of the parsley I picked up a few days ago…got sidetracked by the stars coming out…Cancer was so bright…climbed to the roof…fell asleep to Gisele sweet-talking my father…dreamed about Ronnie._

Twyla climbed off the roof, shaking her head and wiping away a stray tear. _No. I mustn't dwell on him. He has been dead for three years._ The burn mark on the back of her neck seared again. It still hurt every once in awhile after all this time.

Inside, Gisele had lit a fire in the fireplace, waiting for breakfast to be started. _Father must have already left for work._ Twyla looked through the nearly barren cabinets for a loaf of bread and crushed strawberries. _Maybe this will make_ her _happy._

She approached the fire with caution, occasionally glancing at Gisele. Gisele just glared at her. "Hurry up stupid girl! I'm hungry!"

Twyla winced. _If only Ronnie was here. He'd protect me._ The burn was warm, but not hot.

She continued to toast the bread over the fire. Finally, the toast and strawberries were ready to be served. Twyla quickly took the breakfast out of the fire because she did not want to be anywhere near it longer than she had to. She gave the food to her stepmother, then rushed out of the house before Gisele could insult her again.

Outside, she found a good tree to climb and hide in. From there, Twyla watched crowds flock to the town center. I _s it Market Day again? No. People wouldn't be wearing their best to Market Day…Oh no! It's Reaping Day! I totally forgot!_ Twyla scrambled down the tree and looked at herself. There was no time to change her clothes. Her green jacket and blue pants that she wore last night will have to do.

She ran to town square, using her fingers to comb her long black hair as she went. Ronnie's leather ankle bracelet bounced on her leg. She considered herself decent when she got to the check-in line. The man at the check-in line pricked her finger which she jerked away immediately afterwards.

She took her place in the 16 year-old girl section with a few of her friends. Arianna looked over at her and asked, "Are you okay, Twyla? You look tired."

Twyla took a deep breath and answered, "I'm fine." She put on her best smile so her friend wouldn't worry.

The escort took the stage and asked for silence. "Welcome, District 5 to the 81st Hunger Games. I am Capricorn Capernus, and I will be your fabulous escort!"

 _Capricorn is an interesting name. I wonder if he has an early winter birthday?_

Capricorn continued, "Before I select our lucky contestants, here is a word from our very own, President Snow!"

The video about the Hunger Games legacy played on the big screen. Twyla took a deep breath as she watched. _This whole ordeal is just for show._ She looked around her. Many people had the same expression: _he won't pick me_.

The video ended and Capricorn started up the second part of his speech, "Now is the time to select this district's competitors! Let's see which lucky lady gets to represent District 5!" Capricorn's rolling gait stopped in front of the ladies' bowl. He put a hand in and rummaged through the slips. He selected one and walked back to the microphone.

"The lucky lady from District 5 is…drum roll please!" The crowd just stared at him, waiting for the escort to get it over with.

"Twyla Zahavyin!"

 _What?! How did I get picked?! I only had my name in five times! Unless…_

Twyla walked through the crowd and up to the stage. She looked around the adult section and saw the sad eyes of her father and the evil grin of her step-mother.

 _Of course…_

 **A/N There are still 21 slots open, so please submit a tribute! The tribute form and list are on my profile! To Author196, I hope I did your tribute justice.**

 **Question: Which Bible verse does this tribute need to hear?**


	5. District 12 Male

A small rock whizzed by Jackson Winters' ear. Then a laugh came from outside the window. Jackson groaned as he lifted one eyelid. _Only one I know person has the skill to do that._

Thomas Ringo popped his head in the door of the two room house, still laughing at Jackson. "Wake up, Bud! It's Reaping Day! Don't let the Peacekeepers catch you sleeping in!"

Jackson sat up in bed and whispered, "Shh, Thomas! You are going to wake my parents!"

It was too late. The door to the second room banged open and an angry, yet still half-asleep, man pounded in and and yelled, "What are you doing here, boy! Get out!"

Thomas jumped back and ran out the front door without closing it.

 _Thomas is fourteen and still childish. That's why someone has to look after him_. With a sigh, Jackson got up, put on the only suit in the house that was not covered in soot, greased his red hair into a Faux-Hawk style, and proceeded to walk out the door.

His father, now a little more awake and aware of what he did, stopped Jackson before he crossed the threshold. "Son, I'm sorry for yelling at your friend like that, but he should know better than walking into someone's house without permission and waking them…"

While his father continued the lecture, Jackson simply walked out. He has heard this speech before. _It looks like I'll be the one to watch over Thomas. I have been for the past five years. I just hope he doesn't get into any more trouble._

Jackson looked around the Seam for Thomas. He found him sitting on the edge of a broken water fountain. Thomas was crying. "Jackson! I hurt my foot while I was running away!" Jackson looked down at Thomas' feet, and, sure enough, his ankle was bleeding.

Jackson sighed, "You probably wouldn't have gotten hurt if you didn't wake my father up."

Thomas sniffed, "I can't make it to the Reaping on my own. Can you help me Big Brother?"

Jackson gave a small smile. He kinda liked the thought of being a big brother to this small boy, his best friend. "Of course…Little Brother." Jackson knelt down and gently picked Thomas up to carry him to the Reaping. He held him while getting his finger pricked at check-in and all the way to the fourteen-year-old section before setting him down and going to the seventeen-year-old section himself.

Effie Abernathy took the stage. _Wow! She hasn't changed a bit! Except for her hair color, of course._ This year, it was pink and blue, like a rare confection Jackson had once: cotton candy.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 81st Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! It is an honor to be here for the seventh year! We have had many surprises from this district and I expect this year will be no different. Before we select our lucky man and woman to represent our district, let us hear a word from our Capitol."

While the video about the Dark Days and Treaty of Treason played, Jackson stuck his head above the audience looking for Thomas. He could barely spot Thomas' black hair leaning to the side as he favored his injured ankle.

When the video ended, Effie stepped back up to the podium. "As with many surprises, this year the gentlemen get to go first!"

Effie walked to the boys' bowl and used her long graceful fingers to pull out one of the slips on the bottom. She walked back to the podium and opened the slip. She cleared her throat, "Thomas Ringo!"

Jackson stood in shock has he saw his best friend limp out of the crowd up to the podium. Thomas reached the top of the steps and looked out into the crowd for Jackson. His eyes pleaded. _Help me, Big Brother._

Jackson couldn't stand it anymore. _Thomas couldn't survive the Games, especially with that limp!_ He found himself saying, "I volunteer as tribute!" as he ran up to the stage. Jackson helped Thomas down, then took his place next to Effie.

Effie gleamed, "I knew there would be a surprise from District 12! I'm going to guess that was your little brother, right?"

Jackson smiled inwardly. _You could say that._

 **A/N We are now down to 20 slots, thanks to this submission last night. To AtruxDragneel, I hope I did your tribute justice. Please submit your tribute!**

 **Question: Which verse do you think this tribute needs to hear? Put your answer(s) in the review!**


	6. District 11 Male

**D11 Male**

Mariam Whittaker tiptoed across the dirt floor to her twin brothers' beds. When she was near enough, she yelled, "Boo!"

Arthur and Wyatt Whittaker's heads shot up. Arthur rubbed his eyes and grumbled, "What time is it?"

Mariam giggled and said, "It's time to get up! It's Reaping day!"

Arthur turned around and looked at his twin Wyatt. Looking Wyatt in the eyes, he could tell they were thinking pretty much the same thing: _Of course it's Reaping Day. You would think it that's a good thing by the way Mariam skips out of the room. She is eleven and watched us in the Reaping pool twice. You would think she would know by now how serious this is. We should tell her, but…I don't know. Maybe we should let her stay innocent for one more year?_

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. Arthur followed him. They could already smell the bread their mother made from the tesserae he and Wyatt signed up for. They also managed to find grape jelly with the little money they got from harvesting the fields last time they were in town. This breakfast was a feast.

Their father sat down and cleared his throat, "So, have you two decided what you want to wear to the Reaping?"

Wyatt looked at Arthur, "Do you want to wear the grey jacket or the red suit?"

Arthur thought for a minute. _Red is Wyatt's favorite color, but it's more worn than the grey. I don't want Wyatt to look bad in the crowd._ Eventually, he said, "You pick."

Wyatt smiled and said, "I'll take the red. Thanks Arthur!"

After breakfast, the twins got up to go change into their Reaping clothes. Behind him, Arthur could hear Wyatt playing with their pair of wooden dice. He turned around just as Wyatt murmured, "Yo-leven, let's go!" He rolled and got two fives.

Arthur chuckled, "Better luck next time, eh, Bro?"

Wyatt stuck his tongue out and threw one die at him. Arthur caught it easily with his left hand and stuck it in the pocket of his grey suit. "Try getting eleven now!" he cried as he ran out the door.

Wyatt chased him all the way to the center of District 11. Arthur was there with his finger already pricked, heading for the fourteen-year-old boys section. Now, both boys stood side by side, out of breath. Arthur held out his die to give back to Wyatt. Wyatt smiled and pushed it back toward Arthur. "It may bring you luck today. I'll get it back later."

Arthur opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then closed it, shrugged, and put the wooden die back in his pocket.

District 11's escort, Argo Fullous walked up to the stage in his apple red suit. "Welcome one and all to the District 11 Reaping!" Argo started in his super chipper voice that was sure to be fake. "Before we get to find out who our lucky tributes are, let's hear a word from the Capitol!"

The video they play every year started up on the big screen. _I wonder what Mariam thinks of this video. It even says the words "fight to the death". What does she think that means?_

Arthur zoned back in on time to notice that Argo was going to the boy's bowl first. Argo stuffed his hand in the slips and pulls one from the very bottom. He saunters back to the microphone and announces, "Arthur Whittaker!"

Arthur stood in shock, trying to process this. _Oh dear! What do I do? I don't want to go. I don't want to cause a scene and lose sponsors, but maybe I can get out of this? No I should probably just walk to the stage. But maybe, if I'm fast enough…_

He still hadn't moved when the Peacekeepers approached, but now he was in full sprint out of the crowd. Everyone was in such a shock that they hadn't even bothered to stop him. Some people, including Mariam, clapped. He out the back of the crowd, away from the stage. Once he was past the crowd, he kept running. He ran past the shops, past the semi-decent houses, past his house… _Look at me go!_ _I'm flying! I can make it!_ He was almost to the open field when he felt the sting of a Peacekeeper's taser.

When Arthur came to, he was sitting on the stage, nursing a headache. He was wearing a shackle, too. He glanced around and saw the Peacekeeper who caught him standing off to the side, looking proud of himself. He looked back at the crowd, then saw himself on the screen.

 _Wrong choice._

 **A/N Phew! I'm almost as out of breath as Arthur was! I received a lot of detail about this one and I wanted to be sure I didn't miss anything. Thank you Elim9 for your tribute! To the rest of you readers, please review and/or send me a tribute. There are 19 slots still open. The form is on my profile.**

 **Questions for the chapter: Which Bible verse should this tribute hear? Also, do you have any favorite tributes yet from this story?**


End file.
